When Life Was Good And Love Was Easy
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: A look back into the college life of House and Cuddy. They have a one-night stand and now must deal with the consequences all these years later. WIP. Please R&R! Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

7/12/2008

7/12/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own House, Cuddy or Wilson, they're owned by David Shore. This is inspired by my friend drgemini86‏. This story title is from the song "Hell Yeah" by country duo Montgomery Gentry. Any OC's are owned by me.

This is the lyric the song title came from:

"…Guitar man playin' all night long  
Take me back to where the music hit me  
When life was good and love was easy..."

A/N: I don't own the song at all.

A/N 2: This is WIP story.

A/N 3: This is the first time I've written a story like this so please bear with me while I try my hand at this. The use of bad language is present.

Rated T

Story summary: House and Cuddy have a one-night stand in University (college) and now have to deal with the consequences (ie. an illegitimate child which House has no interest in).

A twenty-something Greg House sat on his barstool in the smoky bar on the campus of the University of Michigan. He sat drinking a Jack and Coke and smoking a cigarette. House wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of Nike sneakers, and a red Rolling Stones t-shirt. It was early evening around 8:30p.m. on a Saturday night as he sat waiting for his friend Sean. Scratch that, House wouldn't call Sean a friend, just more like a guy who bugged the hell out of House and wouldn't leave House alone, ever. It annoyed the young man to no end. Sean had first introduced himself to House and the young man had taken a liking to House immediately, House however detested the young man and only kept him around because he was fun to laugh at.

House sighed once more and looked at his watch, Sean was 15 minutes late, not that it mattered anyway to House. House took another sip of his drink and another drag from his cigarette. The already famous young doctor glanced up when he heard the door to the smoky bar open, expecting to see Sean come walking up to him. Instead he saw the most beautiful woman in the world.

Her name was Lisa Cuddy or Cuddy as she was known to her friends as. Cuddy wore a plain black pencil thin skirt, black pumps, a black bra and a tight navy blue button down dress shirt that accentuated her chest. Also she had the first few buttons undone at the top to which House loved seeing. Cuddy was an undergrad at this school, but that didn't stop her from working hard at her studies and making a name for herself by being the captain of the tennis team. Unbeknownst to Cuddy, House often watched her as she played tennis.

House decided to make himself known to this hot woman, he set down his drink, nodded to the bartender named Ted and left the barstool and went and walked over to where Cuddy sat amongst her friends. House didn't excuse himself as he made his way through the large crowds in the bar towards where Cuddy sat. Now House would never admit to being nervous, ever, but he took a chance anyway. The blue eyed stud, and yes he was a stud, saw his opportunity and took it. Just as Cuddy's friends all left her to go get a drink at the bar, which was when House made his move.

He quickly sat down next to Cuddy and put his arm around her to make it seem like he was her boyfriend. Cuddy however was not playing the part and slapped House across the face. House then yelled something very rude about how she liked it rough in bed and how she was amazing last night, loud enough to let everyone in the bar hear and whistle and cheer. House was a legend on campus not only for being a doctor but for being an amazing lover as well.

Cuddy was angry and extremely embarrassed, but she was going to try her best to not to let it get to her. Instead of slapping House, like she wanted to, she took the glass of water in front of her and threw it in his face. House was shocked for a few seconds and as he recovered, and Cuddy started to get up and leave he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

With his face dripping wet, House pulled Cuddy close and kissed her hard and deeply. The kiss lasted a few short seconds as he ended it and then whispered in her ear, "I know how much you loved that Cuddy and by the time this night is through, you and me will be together. Bye baby" he said as he let go of her arm and she stormed out of the bar.

House left the place he was at and went back over to where his drink sat at the bar and ordered up another Jack and Coke since the one he was drinking was reduced to nothing. He sat there for another hour or so sipping his Jack and Coke and it was almost 10:00p.m. give or take 30 minutes when he left the bar.

House stumbled out the bar, now somewhat drunk and headed down the street to find one Lisa Cuddy. He was a man on a mission.

Should I continue? Please R&R and let me know! Feedback is welcome!!


	2. Chapter 2

7/15/2008

7/15/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own House, Cuddy or Wilson, they're owned by David Shore. This is inspired by my friend drgemini86‏. This story title is from the song "Hell Yeah" by country duo Montgomery Gentry. Any OC's are owned by me.

This is the lyric the song title came from:

"…Guitar man playin' all night long  
Take me back to where the music hit me  
When life was good and love was easy..."

A/N: I don't own the song at all.

A/N 2: This is WIP story.

A/N 3: This is the first time I've written a story like this so please bear with me while I try my hand at this. The use of bad language is present. AU. Cuddy's shirt she's wearing is a short sleeve navy blue button down dress shirt.

A/N 4: (last one, I promise!) The term "dry campus" means that alcohol is prohibited on campus.

Rated M. Contains sexual content.

Story summary: House and Cuddy have a one-night stand in University (college) and now have to deal with the consequences (ie. an illegitimate child which House has no interest in).

Chapter 2

After scouring the campus bars and being unsuccessful, House headed toward the houses and apartments on College Avenue, where there were always parties happening. It was a warm summer night outside and House wished he had another Jack and Coke to drink as he was very thirsty. But that didn't matter now; all that mattered to him was that he find one Lisa Cuddy. House stumbled into some people walking down College Avenue and yelled and cursed at them as they yelled and cursed back at him, they were drunk just like him. He didn't know them, nor did he care. House continued searching.

He knew there was huge party happening tonight at one of the many houses and apartments, just like they did every weekend. Regardless of the University policy of banning alcohol and the numerous failed attempts by Public Safety (aka: Campus Police) in cracking down on drinking and partying, the drinking and partying still took place. Not having a dry campus one was one of the main reasons House applied to the University of Michigan. House enjoyed drinking and partying. If there were a few things House was known for it was: he was brilliant genius when it came to school work, he was a jerk to everyone he met including professors, he loved women, he hated studying but still somehow passed his classes, he was an amazing lacrosse player and he loved drinking and partying. House also applied to this University because it was the only place that would take him after he had gotten kicked out of Johns Hopkins University in Baltimore, Maryland because he had gotten caught cheating off of another students test. This University also majored in House's specialty, Nephrology (the study of the liver) and Infectious Diseases.

House being quite drunk couldn't remember which house or apartment the party was at despite the fact that he had grabbed one of the many flyers that were posted around campus. House thinking clearly for a second, remembered that he had stuffed the flyer in the pocket of his jeans yesterday, which were the same jeans that he was wearing today. Groping around in his pockets he pulled out the crumpled flyer and opened it up and read that the party was held at Smith Apartments. House stuffed the flyer back into his jeans and once he got his bearings of where he was, he knew he didn't have far to walk. 5 minutes later he heard loud music blasting from the speakers inside the apartment and the yelling and laughing of drunken students. House made his way through the maze of passed out students on the front lawn, those couples making out on the front lawn and other crowds of people.

House knew that this was the place he would find Cuddy, despite appearances, Cuddy while she was a hard working student also enjoyed partying and drinking just like everyone else on campus. House made his way up to the front door and finally got in and he was only inside a few moments when he had, first, grabbed a can of beer, opened it and drank it thirstily and second he had spotted Cuddy standing across the room laughing and talking, with her friends, both guys and girls while drinking a beer. House could see that Cuddy was drunk and he grinned. House once again made his way towards Cuddy and Cuddy was too drunk to realize who was coming near.

It wasn't until House was standing beside her and he had slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss and then said loudly, "There you are Cuddles! I've been looking all over for you! Don't you remember we were suppose to meet earlier today so you could teach me the finer points of tennis playing?" he yelled/asked her in a drunken state.

They both knew it was a lie and a bad one at that. Everyone knew who Greg House was and knew the man didn't play tennis. He was a lacrosse guy.

Cuddy was once angry that this guy had managed to find her. Cuddy pulled away from House's sloppy embrace and slapped him hard across the face. House was too drunk to notice the pain she had inflicted on him and he just grinned at her.

Her eyes were full of anger and she excused herself from her friends and roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the group. House could be heard drunkenly yelling "Ouch Cuddles! I didn't know you liked it that rough!" The friends Cuddy was speaking with just rolled their eyes and went back to talking.

Meanwhile, Cuddy managed to drag House upstairs to one of the spare and empty bedrooms. Cuddy tossed a very drunk House on the bed and closed and locked the door so no one could come in on them talking.

With House laying flat on his back, eyes open and grinning, Cuddy began to yell loudly, "Don't think I don't know who you are House! I've seen you around campus playing lacrosse and watching me as I play tennis. I've heard of your crazy antics in the classroom! What the hell was that downstairs? Didn't you get the message that I didn't like you when I threw water on you earlier in the night? Or is that now just a faded memory? Why the hell can't you leave me alone!? Are you that dense and drunk that you can't tell I don't like you?!" she spat in anger.

House who was now sitting up resting against the pillows yelled back, "I know you Cuddles, Mrs. 'tennis team captain and socialite'." he sneered at her, and Cuddy glared at him. House knew she hated the new nickname he had given her, no words needed to be spoken to covey that message.

He continued; "Yeah, yeah, I love you too Cuddles." he said sarcastically. House didn't love her of course.

"Of course I remember when you threw water on me!" he lied. "But don't you also remember the words I spoke to you and the kiss I gave you? Of course I can always give you a repeat performance of that kiss" he challenged with a grin on his face as he drunkenly got up from the bed, staggering and stumbled towards her in an attempt to kiss her again.

Cuddy continued to glare at House and pushed him back on the bed. She said, "Sit down you dumbass before you fall and hurt yourself. If you need me I'll be downstairs with my friends." House flopped back onto the bed and looked up at Cuddy as she said those words as he lay on his back.

Cuddy turned to leave and House grabbed her arm and somewhat forcefully spun her around to meet his eyes. He had a serious but drunken look in his eyes. "I don't think so Cuddles. Don't you remember what I told you at the bar earlier tonight? That by the end of the night we'd be together?"

Cuddy of course didn't remember as she was very drunk. She just glared angrily at him and spoke, "I don't think so House, now let me go and go pass out on the bed." Cuddy once again tried to pull away from House's strong grip he had on her arm, but was unable to get away.

"You know Cuddles, I'm a man of my word and I always keep my promises" he said.

**(A/N: This next section is rated M) (Beginning of rated M section)**

He sat up and in a few attempts stood up and pulled her close to him, Cuddy resisted for a few seconds and then gave in to him holding her. He then without warning kissed Cuddy passionately and though she tried to pull away at first, he pulled her closer still and she soon kissed him back just as deeply. They wrapped their arms around each other, both lost in the kiss and ran their hands through each others hair hearing the other moan softly and knowing that the other person was just as turned on as they were.

As he kissed her House breathed in her scent of beer, coconut scented shampoo, and Vanilla Spice scented Body Lotion from The Body Shop and Sandalwood Perfume Oil from The Body Shop. The taste of her kiss was driving him wild and he was already feeling half hard. Her kiss tasted of beer and he was surprised to find that she was an amazing kisser, one of the best he'd known and he'd known a lot since he'd been here at University.

Cuddy too was intoxicated by this man's kiss as she kissed him, he smelled of alcohol, Old Spice deodorant, soap, sweat, cigarettes and stale smoke, and Pert Plus shampoo. She had never kissed a man like this before, but that's not to say she wasn't experienced. She would never admit this, but she had been known to make out with quite the number of guys at various campus parties, she just made sure it never went too far. Cuddy could feel herself coming undone by this man's powerful kiss and intoxicating smell as she felt herself starting to get turned on.

The demanding and powerful kissing continued from both parties as House moved his hands from her hair to the buttons on her shirt and skillfully unbuttoned her shirt. Cuddy helped him to get it off. Then he unhooked her bra and soon that met her shirt on the floor. He then used his hands to fondle her breasts and she moaned loudly into his mouth and kissed him even deeper. Meanwhile her hands had also left his hair and were now up underneath his t-shirt touching his bare chest and soon she had his t-shirt almost off and they broke apart so House could take off his t-shirt which landed in the pile of clothes on the floor. As soon as the t-shirt was off, the powerful and hungry kissing continued.

House's hands made quick work of her skirt and Cuddy helped him by stepping out her skirt and black pumps and used her foot to push them both towards the pile of clothes. House's hands roamed all up and down her body, caressing and fondling her breasts and making her moan louder, as he continued to kiss her deeply. Cuddy's hands also made quick work of House's blue jeans and soon his jeans were at the bottom of his ankles and they pulled apart momentarily so House could slip off his tennis shoes and jeans, which ended up in the pile of ever growing clothes. He soon stood in just his black boxers and all Cuddy stood in was her black thong. As she continued to kiss him, Cuddy's hands ran up and down House's body, fondling and caressing his member making House moan louder.

Both parties were very turned on and they made quick work of each other's remaining clothes. House stopped kissing Cuddy for a few seconds in order to push her down onto the bed, his eyes wild with desire and wanting. Cuddy obliged him and too had eyes full of wanting. House straddled her and kissed her deeply as his left hand traveled downward and came to rest between her already wet center. He teased her there for several minutes, hearing her moan loudly. He watched her as she moaned and that turned him on even more. His right hand ran through her hair as he continued to kiss her. He was a man of many talents. He took his hand out from her and straddled her once more and kissed her harder. As Cuddy kissed him, she ran her hands down his body, stopping at his very hard member and she began to thrust her hand onto him, making him moan very loudly. This lasted for several minutes and Cuddy had never been more turned on to hear him moan like that. After this, Cuddy removed her hands and kissed him even deeper than before and thrust her hips up into him as he moaned. House meanwhile kissed her back and could tell she was getting more and more turned on. He was getting harder with each moan and thrust she gave him.

He stopped kissing her and looked at her, her radiant blue eyes shone with longing and passion. This was exactly what she saw in his eyes. He straddled her once more and with a little nod of his head and she to him, he entered her and she cried out, louder than she had ever before in both pleasure and pain. He moaned with pleasure. House could tell as soon as he entered her that in her reaction that she was a virgin that was fine by him. He moaned in pleasure too. Soon they found a rhythm that was fast and rough, but also at times slow and gentle.

House was an excellent teacher and Cuddy as faster learner and several minutes passed, as they continued to kiss and thrust and moan louder and louder. Each could tell that the other was getting close and House could feel Cuddy tighten around him as he continually thrust into her and he moaned loudly, he knew he was getting close. Cuddy could feel House thrust himself deeper and faster into her and she moaned louder as she pulled him closer to her and Cuddy knew she was close too. A few strong thrusts and loud moans later, both House and Cuddy emptied themselves into each other and they soon lay in each others arms in a mix of sweat, and alcohol. Neither of them said anything as they concentrated on controlling their breathing and the experience their bodies just went through at least on Cuddy's part. Having sex wasn't anything new to House, so he thought nothing of it. Moments after this, they were passed out cold due to the alcohol.

**(End of rated M section)**

The next morning both House and Cuddy had horrible hangovers, neither of them remembering much about the night before. They somehow each got dressed and stumbled out the bed room and eventually out of the apartment and they made their way to their own separate dorm/apartment. Neither of them knew as they slept off the alcohol from the night before that their lives would forever be changed in more ways than one.


	3. Chapter 3

8/31/2008

9/4/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cuddy, David Shore does. I don't own the song, it's sung by country duo Montgomery Gentry.

Rated M Please R&R! AU

A/N: See chapters 1 and 2 of this story for other A/N's and disclaimers.

A/N 2: My apologies for taking so long on this next chapter, real life has been keeping me busy. Thanks to everyone who has R&R, alerted and/or favorited this story. It's much appreciated.

A/N 3: In spite of what Wikipedia says about Cuddy not being Dean of Medicine by the time House gets there after the infarction, I'm changing that.

When Life Was Good And Love Was Easy Chapter 3

The morning after, neither of them spoke of what happened the night before. Not because they were embarrassed but because they were too hung over. As a result of being too hung over, well, they would come to realize the consequences of their drunkenness 9 months and many years later. At least Cuddy would figure it out 9 months later…House on the other hand would take years to come to this knowledge.

9 months later, Cuddy gave birth to a boy named Antonio, named after her full-Italian father. Antonio had dark brown hair just like Cuddy, and deep blue eyes that when Cuddy looked in them for the first time as she held her son, she knew they were House's eyes. Antonio had the bone structure of Cuddy, but he had House's eyes and at times, his mischievous ways. Cuddy taught her son the meaning of hard work, and dedication. Whenever Antonio asked who his dad was, Cuddy would lie to her son. Cuddy couldn't and wouldn't tell her son the truth. The guilt ate her up inside.

After graduation, Cuddy with the help of her family raised Antonio together and life was at times, very difficult with Cuddy working as a doctor specializing in Endocrinology. Mother and son soon got by and eventually Cuddy found herself as Dean of Medicine at PPTH.

It was at PPTH where Cuddy was the Dean of Medicine that she met House and the infarction fiasco ensued. The first time Cuddy saw House, all of the memories she had tried to forget from college and that one night of passion came rushing back to her and she had to take a deep breath and remind herself why she was there: to help House.

After the infarction, Stacey left House for Mark and because House needed a job, Cuddy hired him as Head of the Diagnostics Department. It was also at PPTH that House met his best friend James Wilson, Head of the Oncology Department. The two friends did everything together, mostly because House conned Wilson into his schemes and also because Wilson wrote House's Vicodin prescriptions.

Over the years, House, Cuddy, Wilson and the Ducklings (both old and new Ducklings) all dealt with many dilemmas: the fiascos of billionaire tycoon Edward Vogler, Detective Tritter, House getting shot and also dying, the subsequent failed Ketamine treatment and other issues. Over the years, Cuddy and House had a love-hate relationship, one that was built on House breaking hospital rules and Cuddy always trying to cover up his mistakes.

It was just like any other day that Cuddy walked into House's office. House didn't pay her any attention; instead he continued to play his PSP as if she wasn't there. It was late at night, around 6:00p.m. The only staff left at PPTH was House, Cuddy and few of the janitorial staff. House didn't have a patient, but he decided to chill out in his office playing his PSP. It wasn't uncommon for Cuddy to stop into House's office at the end of the night and say good night to him.

Tonight was no different, but still Cuddy knew tonight had to be the night she told him. She couldn't keep this from him forever. Cuddy sighed and took a deep breath.

"House, we need to talk." Silence and the sound of House's PSP met her ears.

She tried again, more sternly this time. "House! Look at me. We need to talk!" Still nothing. She tried calling his name once more and for a second thought about giving up.

Gathering her courage and nerve, Cuddy leaned over the desk and pulled the PSP away from House. House now pissed off for Cuddy bothering him and taking away his PSP yelled and demanded she give it back. Cuddy refused to give it back until he listened to her. Just to piss her off, House took out his Vicodin bottle, opened it, shook out two pills and dry swallowed them as he grinned up at her. Cuddy just sighed again.

She began to speak, "House, do you remember all those years ago University of Michigan."

"Of course I remember Cuddles. You moaned my name over and over." he said with a grin.

Cuddy just rolled her eyes. "House, I'm being serious. You know that night; we didn't use protection and well, congratulations Daddy. You're the father of one Antonio Cuddy."

There was silence for what seemed like eternity. Cuddy couldn't believe she'd said it. House couldn't believe he'd heard it. Him, a father! The gods must be conspiring against him! House could never and would never be a father, in any way, shape or form!

"House, say something!" Cuddy said.

Moments passed and House spoke "Are you sure he's mine Cuddles? After all, you were known to sleep around back in University." House shot back.

Cuddy tried her hardest not to blush from embarrassment.

"Trust me House, he's yours. He has your eyes and your mischievous streak." she replied.

"At least something good came of that night." he replied. "I was talking about the sex, not the little brat." he continued.

Cuddy sighed once more. "Look House." she said. "You're either going to be a part of Antonio's life or you're not. Make up your mind. I've been dealing with this for years and I need to know by tomorrow by 12:00 noon what your answer is. Either way, you're meeting him tomorrow night." With that little speech said, Cuddy turned on her heel and walked out of the office without giving House a chance to respond.

House sat there for several minutes, which turned into several hours and he contemplated the notion that he was a father. He hated kids, he never wanted to have them even when he was with Stacey and she kept bugging him about having kids, he'd always refuse. He was pissed that Cuddy had laid this on him now. His life was fine just the way it was and now this brat of a kid had to come in a screw it all up! House went home and did the only logical thing he knew, got drunk. He passed out on his couch with memories of him and Cuddy all those years ago swirling around in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

9/26/2008

10/1/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cuddy, David Shore does. See other chapters for further disclaimers.

Rated M Please R&R!

A/N: My apologies for the late and short chapter, life has been crazy.

12:00 noon the next day came too quickly for House's liking. He didn't get much sleep the night before because of the decision he had to make and because of the pain in his leg, but that was nothing new. As much as he despised kids, he figured he'd be a part of Antonio's life for Cuddy's sake. Plus he didn't want Antonio to end up with an absentee father who like his own dad was never around.

He sent word to Cuddy via Chase who told Cuddy one word, and that was "yes". Cuddy was happy that House was doing this, but she wondered what his motives were. Were they because he actually loved the kid? Cuddy scratched that idea the second after she thought it. House wasn't the kind of man to ever put anyone before himself; after all he was a selfish man. Was it because of her? She'd have to wait until later on that night to find out the answer.

Evening came and House soon found himself sitting alone in his office playing with his PSP. He was too engrossed in the game to hear Cuddy and Antonio walk in. Cuddy cleared her throat, but that made no difference. It wasn't until Antonio, who got bored quickly and often had knocked over something in House's office and sent it crashing to the ground that House looked up from his game. He had a pissed off look on his face.

"What the hell Cuddy? You bring your kid in here and the first thing he does is break something! Way to go Cuddles! Great parenting skills!" he said sarcastically.

Cuddy yelled back, "Look House this isn't my fault, if you had acknowledged that we were here then maybe Antonio wouldn't have gotten bored and started playing around in your office!" They both knew it was a lame excuse but Cuddy was too tired after a long day to argue with House, something she'd done all day.

Cuddy sighed and House ran a hand over his face. He finally looked over at the young boy who had been quiet all this time. He knew at once by looking in the young boy's ice blue eyes that it was his child. Antonio wore a pair of Converse shoes, blue jeans and a white T-shirt with a black hoodie overtop. He had Cuddy's hair.

"Antonio, I'd like you to meet your dad, Greg House, you can call him House, just like everyone else does." Cuddy said to the boy.

House was never one for introductions. Antonio slowly got up the courage to speak.

"Hi House." Antonio said with a timid smile on his face. "I'm sorry about breaking that thing in your office." he continued with a sound of remorse in his voice.

"You should be sorry kid. That cost me well over two grand to get! Lousy brat!" House said.

"Look here House, since you're going to support Antonio and me, I won't have you insulting him in front of me. Or else I'll give you double the hours for clinic duty. You got that?" Cuddy asked.

House said nothing. There was awkward silence for a few moments. House hated silence of any kind.

"Look Cuddy, I'm a busy guy, places to go, people to see you know? So how are we going to do this whole, 'support' thing?" House asked. He was getting annoyed because it was getting late and he was tired.

"I was thinking House that you could come live with Antonio and I in my House" Cuddy replied.

"What the hell Cuddy! That was never part of our deal! Unless I get to sleep in your bed, then I'm game." he said with a leer in his voice.

Cuddy sighed, "Yes I know that this wasn't part of our deal House, but what better way to get to know Antonio, right? Because I know how much you just love spending time with kids!" she replied sarcastically.

House looked at Antonio and said, "Look kid, just because I agreed to support you and Cuddy doesn't mean I love you, you got that?" Antonio nodded his head. He felt deeply hurt that this man didn't love him, but that he felt obligated to support him and his mother.

After more discussion between the two adults, it was decided that House would move in with Cuddy and Antonio the following weekend. Who knew, maybe, just maybe, House would come to learn to love Antonio?


	5. Chapter 5

11/16/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cuddy, David Shore does. See previous chapters for other disclaimers.

Rated M Please R&R!

My apologies for the lateness and shortness of the chapter, I've been very busy with work.

Chapter 5

University: The San Raffaele Del Monte Tabor Foundation: .it/EN_

Antonio's Milan flat: .?currlang=EN&name=000779

House's gift to his son: .?cPath=323_536

House moved in with Cuddy and Antonio the following weekend. But life for the three of them wasn't all sunshine and puppies. Cuddy and House argued over the simplest things: what kind of bed to get House, how to decorate Antonio's bedroom, and of course, the argument of arguments: how to raise their son. They fought about that constantly!

House wanted to raise his son on the belief that "everybody lies". House found it useful in his own life; why not pass it down to Antonio? Cuddy wouldn't have any of that. She wanted to raise her son, to be sensible, trusting of others, have a strong work ethic, but also know when to cut loose and have fun. House provided that, when he would take Antonio to Monster Truck rallies, courtesy of Wilson and his credit card. This happened quite often, much to the dismay of Cuddy.

Time and years passed and House and Cuddy continued on with their practice at the hospital. House would never admit it to anyone, but he had grown to love his son and was everything his own dad wasn't. Yes at times, House was sarcastic and abrasive, but he could also be caring and romantic at times. He never hit his son, only yelled at him when he was being an idiot.

Antonio grew up and was soon finished with high school and entering college. Against his parent's wishes of studying medicine in the USA, Antonio chose to study in Italy, as per his ethnicity. This was a source of tension and much argument in their household.

After much research on the web, he found the perfect place. The San Raffaele Del Monte Tabor Foundation located in Milan. Antonio now in his mid 20's decided to major in Cardiovascular and Thoracic Surgery. Antonio was fluent in Italian thanks in part to his mom's use of it at home and taking classes at the local community college. There was nothing he wanted more than to study medicine in his home land. It thrilled him to no end to think of all of the wonderful things he'd be doing. Unlike House, Antonio had a knack for learning and excelled quite well in school, graduating first in his class in high school.

Cuddy and House were happy that their son got accepted into one of the best medical Universities in Italy. This particular university was a private University, which neither of them cared about as they had money to pay for their son's schooling.

Soon the time arrived for Antonio to leave for Milan to start studying at the University. Cuddy of course cried her eyes out and gave her son a scrap book that she had made with tons of pictures of his first birthday to various holidays etc. He cherished the thoughtful gift. She also gave him a picture of herself and House that had been taken recently at a party. Wilson gave Antonio a list of colleagues in Milan that he had contacted who were willing to help Antonio while he was there studying. The young man was happy to have all the help he could get. The Ducklings: Chase, Cameron, Foreman, Taub, Kutner and Thirteen all gave him various other gifts. The last gift that was given to him was by House, who was very not to subtle about giving it to his son. He tossed Antonio a box and told him to open it up. Inside was a Citizen Eco-Drive Chronograph Perpetual Calendar Watch. Cuddy just glared at House as she watched him toss Antonio the box. House in turn rolled his eyes.

It was Cuddy and Wilson who had convinced House to buy Antonio this gift. They both knew the young man would thoroughly enjoy the gift. Antonio thanked both his parents for their gift and House was unexpectedly all at once, hugged by his son. Now everyone knew that House wasn't the kind of man to show emotion, much less accept a hug from someone. But seeing as his son was leaving for University, he in kind, gave his son a short hug. From which everyone smiled. House of course glared at them, particularly his Ducklings and they knew without House saying a word, that if this got around the halls of the hospital, they'd be jobless. They were all smart enough to keep quiet. Cuddy was being sneaky and snapped a quick picture using a digital camera.

Soon time had passed and the young man gave everyone a hug goodbye as he headed off to the airport via taxi. The young man didn't want to make a scene out of his leaving, so this is why he suggested having a send away party at his parents home.

That night, after everyone left, House and Cuddy spent some quiet time together, remembering the memories they had shared with their son.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

12/30/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cuddy, Wilson or any of the Ducklings. David Shore does. I do however; own the original character of Antonio. I don't own the song title this story is based off of, by the country duo Montgomery Gentry. This story is all for enjoyment and no money is being made. That said, on with the next chapter!

Rated M Please R&R! ALL comments are welcome! My apologies if the characters are OOC.

A/N: My thanks to SweetSauce for her comments on my story thus far. I hope this chapter helps to explain some things.

A/N 2: This story isn't turning out as well as I'd like, but I hope ya'll like this chapter.

When Life Was Good and Love Was Easy

Chapter 6

While their son was away studying in Italy, life wasn't all rainbows and roses for House and Cuddy. There was of course, Cuddy's ever present bickering at House to do his clinic hours, but that was nothing new. They both continued to work at PPTH, working long and arduous hours.

However, something else was keeping them both on edge. This constant tension made them both crankier and meaner when it came to arguments. The stress at first came out in House's more than usual use of Vicodin and booze. Cuddy too was affected by all of this stress and had taken up again the habit of smoking, something she had quit while in college and then again when she was pregnant with her son. But the stress of dealing with all this, had taken its toll on her and smoking, like House's drinking and drug use had become her vice. Cuddy had also taken to giving House the cold shoulder, only speaking to him when they were at work. Cuddy also didn't sleep a whole lot because of the stress, but then again neither did House because of his leg pain. They were both equally on edge.

This unspoken tension was due to the fact that Cuddy hadn't explained to House why she wanted him in her and Antonio's life, and also why she had asked House to move in with them so quickly.

Every so often, Antonio would call home and it was usually Cuddy who answered the phone, when he called late at night. They chatted idly and the Dean of Medicine did her best to keep up a front that everything was fine at home, but Antonio knew better than that. After all, he'd been taught that 'everybody lies', by the master himself: House. The son didn't push the issue with his mom.

It all came to a head one night as House came home around 10:00pm from PPTH, after working on a case. House of course was high on Vicodin. The moment he limped in, it was quiet, unusually quiet for that time of night. Usually at 10:00pm, Cuddy was in bed, listening to the radio, singing along softly.

House put his back pack and coat away and then he went to the kitchen to get a drink. Instead of going to the bedroom to say hello to Cuddy, he stayed on the couch drinking and getting high. His way of avoiding the situation. A few hours later, he limped into the bedroom, quite drunk. The first thing he noticed was the smell, it was different. The room usually smelled like jasmine, one of Cuddy's favorite scents, but now all it smelled like was stale cigarettes.

House wrinkled up his nose in disgust, Cuddy knew he hated it when she smoked and she did it just to piss him off.

"You stink, you know that?" he spat at her.

Cuddy just lay on her side of the bed saying nothing. House knew that she was awake.

"You know, Cuddy, I'm getting really tired of all of this shit. I want to know why the hell you invited me into your home. And why is it that you asked me so suddenly to be in Antonio's life? Were you desperate? Looking for love? Huh? Why is it?" House ranted.

Cuddy stayed silent this entire time, she had emotionally shut down with all of this stress.

A drunken House continued to rant, wildly swinging his cane to emphasize his points whilst leaning on the doorframe to support himself.

"Was it so you could show the world that you're not some pathetic mother trying to raise a son? Or because you wanted your son to have a "normal" family? Well, guess what! We don't have a "normal" family! We won't ever have a normal family with the way you're acting and what you're doing to raise our son. You know, I've heard you on the phone talking to Antonio, keeping up appearances with the false laughs and what not. He's on to you, you know. Even at his age, he's such a damn mama's boy! It's sad! You're a useless woman raising our stupid son! Speaking of which, I never much liked the kid, much less loved him!" he was screaming at her now.

Those last words hit home for Cuddy. She rolled over and quickly got out of bed, her wild dark hair a mess, her eyes wide with rage and dark circles beneath. The enraged woman stalked over to where House was and without warning, hauled off and slapped House as hard as she could.

The only thing that was heard was the sound of Cuddy's hand hitting House's face. House stumbled backwards loosing his grip on the doorframe and fell down onto the hardwood floor with a loud crash, cursing loudly. He clutched his bad leg in agony as it gave way beneath him as he fell.

Cuddy stood over him with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. The man lying on the floor was too stunned and drunk to see this; all he knew was that he was hurting.

"Don't you ever, ever call me or Antonio weak! Or I swear to God that I'll make you know more pain that you've ever known before! The reason why I asked you to come live with me was because I thought at the time that I loved you. I did it because I wanted my son to have a dad, someone who he could go to for advice. Hell, the only advice you've ever given him was that 'everybody lies'. I guess it's true, anyway you lied to when you told me you loved me! And by the way, Antonio is more of a man that you'll ever be! At least he's out there living his life, doing what he loves, pursuing the dream you never could. Becoming successful and admired. You know what, here's a news flash for you: I'm not in love with you! I haven't been for a very long time and I was stupid to think that we could get back together and be happy!" she was crying now, tears of anger, hurt, and regret and deep pain.

House said nothing as she yelled at him. When Cuddy had finished her rant, she turned on her heel, went back into the bedroom and slammed the door, rattling the pictures on the wall.

The drunken and in pain man, could hear her crying. Slowly, he got up and very painfully grabbed his cane, wherever it was and limped over to the hall closet and got out a blanket and a pillow that he had put in there the last time he slept on the couch. He made his way over to the couch and lay down. He spent the rest of the night drinking booze, watching TV, and popping pills, trying his best not to think about what had taken place or the fact that Cuddy was crying.

Cuddy cried for what seemed like hours, finally settling into a restless sleep. House too fell asleep on the couch, more like passed out, actually from the whiskey he drank and the pills he took. He too fell into a restless slumber.

Time would tell what would happen for this dysfunctional couple and family.

TBC.


End file.
